The present invention relates to an arrangement for the conversion into harmless matter of foreign matter, particularly harmful matter such as fecal matter encountered in waters, particularly waste water.
It is already known in the art how to use for the clarification of waste water, rotating immersion bodies whose walls have many perforations and which are filled with material having a large surface area accessible to water and air. On the material with the large surface area accessible to water and air, there forms a biological breeding ground which converts harmful matter contained in the water, particularly fecal matter, into harmless matter so that the waste water can be discharged into rivers without major damage to the ecology. In the process, a certain aeration is achieved because during emergence of the bodies from the water, not all the water passes immediately through the perforations, and part of this water flows back through the perforations.
However, a clarification whereby the water after treatment with the immersion bodies and after filtration of the solid matter and, if necessary, after a minor chemical treatment can be used by consumers, e.g., as potable water, is not achieved in this manner.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for the conversion of foreign matter, particularly harmful matter such as fecal matter, found in waters, particularly waste water, into harmless matter. Immersion bodies are to be used with perforated walls. The bodies are to hold materials having a large surface area accessible to water and air. On these materials there is to be formed a biological breeding ground by means of which the foreign matter, particularly harmful matter contained in the water can be converted into harmless matter so that the water, after prior separation of floating matter, can be used again, e.g., as industrial water, as drinking water for cattle, as water for installations for the hatching, breeding and feeding of fish, and also as potable water.
If necessary, after converting the harmful matter before or particularly after separating the floating matter, a chemical treatment, e.g., chlorination is to be applied.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which may be economically fabricated and maintained in service.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described which has a substantially long operating life.